All Things Change, Even Love
by sandersonsisters
Summary: I hate Sirius Black. You would too if he did to you what he did to me.... SiriusOC, LilyJames
1. Chapter 1

All things change…even love

Part one.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Authors note: Hey, don't hate me for this chapter. I explain in later ones!!!

5th year, Christmas ball

I watched as he danced with her once again. Sirius and I had been dating for six frickin months- and he hadn't danced with me once. I mean, we got into a fight last night, but he had acted like everything was fine this morning. Now he was completely ignoring me.

"Hey Liz." James Potter came up to me, smiling. "Where's Sirius?"

I motioned out to the floor and saw James wince. "Sorry about that. You know Sirius."

I managed a weak smile. "That's why I AM worried."

James winced once again. That's when Lily Evans, who was my best friend, walked over to a. "Hey Liz. Having fun?"

I saw James shake his head and motion to the dance floor. Lily looked over, then she turned back to me. "Don't worry Liz. Sirius has dated you longer than any other girl. He really likes you."

James nodded. "He does like you. I've never heard him mention any of his other girls, but we don't get through a conversation without your name coming up."

For the first time that night, I smiled and actually felt happy. "Really?"

James nodded, then turned as a voice behind us started "Hey where's-"

"Sirius?" James asked. Remus nodded. He was the one who had spoken. "He's right over- actually, I don't know..."

I started looking around quickly, then froze as I saw Sirius walking onto the stage, pulling that girl, her name was Elaine I think, with him. "Attention!" Sirius yelled. "I have two announcements! Number one, Liz, this six months has been great, but it's time to move on. We're done." I felt myself start to fall, James caught me just before I hit the floor. He sat me in a chair, then looked up at his friend in disbelief. "Number two, my new girlfriend is Elaine."

The entire hall was completely silent. Even the Slytherin's were staring in shock. Nobody could believe it. We were the perfect couple.

Sirius grabbed Elaine's hand and pulled her out of the great hall. That left everyone to stare at me. Great. James, Remus, and Lily all stepped in their line of vision, giving me time to pull myself together. James started threatening people, telling them to get back to their own business.

That was the year I officially hated Sirius Black.

SEVENTH YEAR, 1ST DAY OF SCHOOL. TRAIN.

"Liz!" I turned around quickly and hugged Lily. "How are you? I didn't see you all summer! Guess what?"

I smiled. "You got head girl?"

Lily looked at me, disappointed. "How did you know?"

I laughed. "Lily, who DIDNT know you would get head girl?"

Lily smiled once again. "Well, I have to go to a meeting. Save me a seat."

She ran off and I started looking for an empty compartment. There wasn't one. I was about to go sit with some fifth year kids when I heard my name being called. It was James. Even after what happened, James and Remus were still two of my best friends. And I hated Black. It all worked out fine.

"Liz! Need a place to sit?" James I asked. I frowned. I could sit with two of my friends and the one person I hated, or with a bunch of kids I barely knew.

"Yes." James led me into his compartment, then grabbed my trunk and put it away for me. "Hey, Liz." Remus greeted. I smiled at him, then sat in the seat next him. James and Sirius were across from us.

After a moment, James spoke. "I heard you and what's his name broke up."

"Yep."

"Wanna tell what happened?" James asked, rolling his eyes.

I shrugged. "He was boring."

Sirius laughed bitterly. "According to you, everyone is boring. Or immature."

I glared at him, knowing he was referring to the fight we had had that night. "Black, you are the most-"

"Boring, idiotic, immature, person you know." Sirius mimicked, standing up quickly. "Why don't you look in a mirror when you give this speech? You need it as much as I do."

I stood. "At least I'm not a vain, selfish, slut." I hissed.

Once again, he laughed. "Right, keep telling yourself that."

"What are you trying to say Black?"

"You're the girl version of me." Black growled. "Ask anyone."

"I will never be as bad as you." I hissed.

He glared at me. "Maybe I should go find Elaine."

I slapped him. Everyone knew that Sirius hadn't talked to Elaine since that night. He was only bringing her up now to hurt me...and it worked.

Everyone was completely silent. James and Remus sat, staring at us. Sirius and I just glared. "I hate you." I hissed.

He rolled his eyes. "And two years ago you loved me."

"Biggest mistake of my life."

Sirius made a move towards me, almost like he was going to hit me. James stepped in front of me and pushed Sirius onto the seat, then pushed me into another seat. We sat in silence the rest of the way to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

All things change…even love

Part two

Disclaimer: Not mine

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him-

"Liz?"

I snapped out of my mental ranting and scowled at Lily. "Yes?"

"Sorry, it's just...um...your kinda killing your food..."

I stared down at what once was a steak, now it looked...well, it looked disgusting. I glared at my plate and pushed it away from me. I didnt say anything for a moment, then exploded. "Can you believe him! What the hell- me? like him?! Is he really that-"

"He's right."

I froze. Slowly, I turned to look at Lily. "What?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Dont give me that. You and Sirius are a lot alike, whether you want to admit it or not."

I scowled at he and quickly stood. Without looking at anyone, i stormed out of the great hall.

LILY POINT OF VIEW

Not a second after Liz made her drama queen exit, James and Sirius walked over to me.

"What was that about?" James asked, throwing himself on the bench next to me.

"I told her Sirius was right."

Sirius choked on some pumpkin juice he was drinking. When he finally stopped coughing, he stared at me, completely shocked. "Agreed with me about what exactly?"

"About the fact that she's a girl version of you. I think it's time she faced the fact."

Sirius stared at me a moment, then his face started to turn red. "How the hell could you do that?! You're supposed to be her best friend! Why would you-" He stood up, still grumbling, and stormed out of the great hall.

I stared after him in shock, then turned to look at James. "Wh-"

"He- well, can you keep a secret Evans?"

I glared at him, and he put his hands up in the air. "Sorry, sorry. Look, Sirius is kinda-stupid. Did you know that fifth year, he really DID love Liz? Apparently, the two of them got into a huge fight the day before the dance that year. Liz said somethings that hurt Sirius, so he decided to hurt her back. It was after he did what he did that he realized that he didnt just hurt her, he hurt himself."

I stared at James, then started to laugh. "And now what? He dates everyother girl just to piss her off?"

James looked at me, completely serious. "Yes."

"Um...Liz? I have...um..."

Liz looked at me though narrowed eyes. "What."

"Well...um...tell me the truth."

Liz raised her eyebrows. "About what exactly?"

I breathed deeply. In, out, in, out. "Wh-what do you think about Sirius?"

Liz completely froze. She slowly blinked her eyes, then looked at me like I was completely insaine. "What do I think about SIRIUS?! Are you serious?"

I stiffled a laugh. She sent a glare in my direction and then cracked a smile. Then we both started cracking up. Soon we were literally rolling on the floor, tears running down our faces. "Um...are the two of you okay?"

We both looked up and saw James and Sirius staring down at us. Both looked frightened. I stopped laughing. So did Liz. "We're fine." Liz snapped. "What's it to you anyway?"

Sirius scowled, then stepped forward. Now Liz and Sirius were face to face while James and I were kind of standing in the background. "What is your problem about keeping secrets. You never let anyone know what you are feeling-"

"Why the hell would I tell you what I was feeling Black?" Liz snapped. "Why the hell would you care?!"

"Are you that- you are! You are serious!" He growled in frustration, then turned and stalked down the hallway.

Liz glared at his retreating back, then turned to James and me. "What was THAT about?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine

Lily and I got into yet another fight. Something about the fact that I was like Black…again. And I was still mad that she wouldn't tell me what happened between her , Black, and James. Why could be so important that she wont tell me what was said and is keeping it a secret. I haven't talked to her in over a week.

"Liz."

I stopped walking and turned to face the speaker. Then I scowled and turned right back around. "Liz!"

"What do you WANT Sirius?!"

"I HAVE to talk to you! Well, you need to talk to Lily..."

"THAT'S what you have to talk to me about? LILY?!"

"NO! I...uh..." Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "God Liz! Lily is your best friend! You need her!"

"No. I don't need anyone."

Sirius grabbed my arm. Hard. "Sirius-!"

"Holy hell, Liz!" Sirius yelled. "You need Lily! She's been your best friend forever! Could you seriously see your life without her?"

I scowled up at him, then said the first thing that popped into my head. "There once was a time that I couldn't see my life you in it. I got along fine."

I shocked him. His grip on my arms relaxed and I quickly pulled away, practically running down the hall.

SIRIUS POINT OF VIEW

Did she just- no, there is no way...did she?!

"Prongs!" I yelled as soon as I stormed into the common room. James ran down the boys staircase, wand in his hand. He looked around, then put his wand down.

"What the hell, Sirius?! I thought someone was trying to kill you!"

"I wouldn't put it past her." I muttered. James stared at me, confused. I quickly explained what had happened, and what Liz had said.

"Wow." James muttered, staring at the ground. Then, "Hey, LILY!"

I jumped up. "What the hell are you doing?!"

James smirked as Lily came down stairs. "What do you want Potter?"

James told he the story I had just told him. I groaned. Lily smiled. "I KNEW it!!!"

James and I looked at her, completely confused. "Knew what?"

"I knew she still loved you..." She clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with shock.

I felt like something exploded inside my chest. And I was strangely...happy.

"Like! I meant I knew she still LIKED you!"

James shook his head, staring at me in shock. "She loves you mate."

I was frozen to my chair. That is, until the portrait hole opened and Liz stepped in. She looked at the three of us. I guess we all looked pretty shocked. "What?!"

Nobody said anything. Liz now looked extraordinarily annoyed. "Why are you staring at me?! Black, STOP!"

I kept staring. Liz turned and marched up the stairs. James and Lily turned to look at me. "Black, stop." James smirked.

I growled at him and stormed up to the boys staircase. I had a lot to think over.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine

Why were they staring at me like that? It was very, very annoying...

Lily silently tried to make her way in the room. I turned to face her. "Lily Evans, what did you do."

Lily got a guilty look on her face. "What are you talking about Liz?"

I glared. "Evans..."

"I accidentally might have told Black you're still in love with him..."

I stared at her in shock. She couldn't have... She looked so guilty. She stared at the floor. "That's it then." I said quietly. "Get out."

Her eyes snapped to mine. "Wh-what?"

"Get out." I said simply. I felt like my chest was going to explode. She must have seen the look in my eyes, because she didn't argue. She just turned and walked out.

Then I sank onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

LILY POINT OF VIEW

I walked back down the stairs and over to where Potter was still sitting on the couch. He looked at me in surprise as I sat next to him. "I got kicked out."

James chuckled. "You told her?"

I rolled my eyes. "I cant keep anything from her. I really thought she was going to hex me..."

James chuckled once again and stood. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Come on then."

"Potter!" I said as he pulled me towards the boys stairway. "What are you doing?"

I heard him laugh. "You're going to sleep in our room." He said, like it was obvious. "Liz might come kill you otherwise."

Good point. He pulled me into his room and shut the door. Remus and Sirius just looked at me.

"She got kicked out." James said plainly.

Remus gave a small smile. "Liz?"

James nodded. "Who else has that bad a temper-"

He was cut off as something came hurling towards his head. He ducked quickly, then glared at Sirius who just looked at him innocently. "Right then." James muttered. He turned to me. "Go ahead and take the bed. I'm fine with the floor."

I started to protest, but James just put a hand over my mouth. "Just take the bed Evans."


	5. Chapter 5

All Things Change, Even Love

Disclaimer: All of you know this isn't mine.

A/N: I'm really sorry for those of you who like this story, I know its been a long time… SORRY!! Anyway, please review so I know to continue…

LIZ

Lily didn't come back that night…probably a good idea since I would have had to kill her. I mean, what type of best friend tells the guy you hate that you love him? I mean, even if you do, its still wrong.

Yes, I still love Sirius Black. No point in denying it now. But I just wish- well, I wish I didn't.

I walked into the great hall that morning for breakfast and sat at the end of the table, ignoring the fact that Lily, James, and Remus were all motioning for me to come sit with them. Sirius just stared. Peter was to interested in his food to notice anything.

"Okay then." A voice muttered. Then someone sat next to me on the bench. I looked up and saw Alice and Frank staring at me.

"What?" I snapped.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Liz, I share a room with you and Lily. Don't think I didn't notice the fact that you cried yourself to sleep…or the fact that Lily didn't come to our room."

I glared at her. "I really don't think its any of your business."

Alice rolled her eyes again. She really needs to work on that problem…. "Listen, I know we've never been good friends, but you can talk to me."

I swallowed hard. I did need someone to talk to… "Hello Liz." A voice cut in.

I looked up and saw Eric, the best looking guy in Ravenclaw staring down at me, a small smirk on his face. I had dated him for about three weeks last year. Annoying bloke. "Yes?"

He smirked. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to pick up where we left off last year."

I raised my eyebrows. "Um, I don't think so."

He lost his smirk. "What's your problem? Your running out of guys to date so I just figured maybe you were going to do another round." He smirked. "Oh, wait, if you go in order I guess you have to start with Black, don't you?"

I stood angrily and my hand lashed out, slapping that pretty face of his. I grabbed my books and stared to walk out, but he grabbed my arm angrily, holding it in a strong grip. "Listen bitch-"

"You're hurting me." I snapped, trying to pull my arm back.

He just tightened his grip. "Just because your hot-"

"Let go." A voice commanded, flinging Eric off of me. Eric sprawled on the floor and I looked up into a pair of grey eyes. Sirius…

"So I was right." Eric laughed, pushing himself up of the floor. "I guess it fits. The two of you can date, and cheat on each other. It'll all work out perfectly."

Sirius made a move towards him, but James stepped in between. He glared at Eric. "I think you better leave."

Eric took one look at Sirius, and James, then turned and walked out of the Great Hall. James instantly turned to me. "Liz-"

He grabbed my arm, where a bruise was already staring to form. "Bloody Hell." He muttered. I pulled my arm away, but it was instantly seized again, this time by Black. The instant Sirius touched me, I felt heat shoot up my arm. Damn.

He gently held it with one hand and ran his fingers over the angry bruise, softly, gently. He glanced up and met my eyes. "You actually dated that?"

I pulled my arm away. "For three weeks." I snapped.

"Yeah, well that's three weeks to long." He snapped back.

I continued to glare. "Yeah, well at least I didn't waste six months-"

I didn't finish my sentence as Sirius grabbed the back of my head and our lips smashed together. At first I didn't do anything, but then I melted into him. Oh god, I forgot how much I loved this…

I finally got my senses back and pulled away from him. I stared at him for a moment and he stared back at me. "Liz-"

I shook my head quickly and turned, practically running out of the Great Hall. I grabbed Alice's arm on the way out. "So…about that talk." I said casually.

LILY

Liz ran out, grabbing Alice on the way and I felt jealousy shoot through me. I quickly got over it. She was mad at me, but she would forgive me in time…

Sirius was staring at the doors of the Great Hall, almost like he was waiting for her to come back. James walked over and put his hand on Sirius's shoulder, leading him back to the table. He sank down in his seat, his head in his hands.

We all ate for a moment in silence, then Sirius looked up, a small smile forming. "Well she didn't hex me. That must mean something."


	6. Note

Hey Guys!

I know you probably hate me now... Sorry. I wanted to let you know that this story, as well as almost every story I've written (hmm, started to write?) is being put up for adoption. I haven't written under this name in a long time and I feel bad leaving them all without finishing them. Message me if you are interested!

Meghan


End file.
